


Blood God

by spookytimes



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angry Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD, Betrayal, Dream Smp, How Do I Tag, Insanity, L'Manberg festival, Light Angst, Techno Deserves Better, Techno is the main character, Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), they're all just friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookytimes/pseuds/spookytimes
Summary: With Technoblade's trust permanently broken, his promise to destroy L'Manberg is all he has left. After all, the voices demand blood.(Techno's perspective since the "Nothing bad ever happens at a festival" video).
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 102





	1. The Wrong Traitor

**Author's Note:**

> Me updating this kinda depends on stuff happening on the SMP, so no promises for consistency lol.

_It ends today_ \- that was the promise he’d made himself. L'Manberg would fall, and he and Dream would stand victorious over the ruins of a once great state - over those who had betrayed him, those who’d tried to kill him. The Blood God would be pleased, the voices in his head would quiet, he’d be able to finally rest.

But it was not only for the Blood God, not only for Dream, not only for the voices that he did this. He had a personal stake in it now too. Tommy had betrayed him.

He remembered his lack of hesitation when he’d ran in to defend Tommy. The cold fear of being surrounded by enemies with no way out, the only person he thought he could rely on - who he’d gone in to _save_ \- turned against him. He remembered how much it hurt. He remembered hiding it.

“Guys, guys, it wasn’t Tommy. _He wouldn’t lie to me._ ” He’d insisted. Those words seemed so stupid now, of course Tommy would.

Even when Tubbo had accused him - _Tubbo!_ \- his so-called ‘best friend’, Techno had stood by him. When everyone was against him and all the times before that Techno had been there, ready to fight.

When Tubbo had told him, “I did trust you...once,” and Techno had seen the kid’s hurt plain in his face. Yet somehow the confrontation ended up with Tommy back in L'Manberg - back in the place he’d been exiled from - and leaving Techno to fight alone.

“This isn’t me.” Tommy had told him, “I look around and… I’m not the person I want to be.” Those words were a knife straight through his chest.

“Tommy. What are you saying?” He’d asked, but the answer was clear in his friend's face, he’d only been hoping it wasn’t true.”We could get out of here - we could pearl out.” even as he said it he knew the words were weak, they had little chance of escaping and every second it was becoming more and more obvious that _Tommy didn’t want to_. Maybe he’d never wanted to. Maybe he’d only needed Techno so he could get back into L'Manberg - to return to his ‘friend’ Tubbo who’d exiled him. His lips curled at the thought.

“I’d cover your escape Tommy.” He tried again, pushing his anger down with his disbelief, “we can still get out of here, we can regroup. We can plan for another day.”

“Techno, if this is me, I don’t want to _be_ me anymore. I’m- I’m sorry. I don’t want to be like this.” _‘Like you’_ , were the unspoken words that rang out so clearly in Technoblade’s head - clearer than the voices - clearer than the rushing water around them. He was everything Tommy didn’t want to be.

Techno’s pleading expression turned into a snarl then, giving in to his rage. _How dare he?_ How dare Tommy betray him when he’d taken him in - given him a home, a second chance? “Perhaps I wasn’t clear yesterday.” he spat, “when I said I was going to _destroy_ L'Manberg. Is that really the side you want to be on?” His words were harsh and he knew it, but he had no choice anymore. The voices demanded blood, and his own thoughts burned with anger and betrayal.

“But what am I doing Techno-”

“You’re betraying me Tommy!”

“No!” Tommy shouted, “I’m worse. I’m worse than everybody I didn’t want to be.” _‘You’._ It was the word he heard and it was the word the voices held onto. _You you you, he doesn’t want to be you._

He pushed the thoughts away, if he didn’t then he’d drown in them. “Look.” he sighed, “just think- think about this, ok? Because this decision can’t be undone.” Somewhere the logical part of his brain was screaming at him that it was useless - to get out of there while he still could. But he ignored it. If he couldn’t get Tommy out he’d end up going down in flames with everyone else in L'Manberg.

Tommy didn’t listen - of course he didn’t. 

“Give me my axe back Tommy. I was wrong. You’re not worthy.” He was grateful for the bone mask that hid his face, the resentment and pain concealed within it. 

“No. No, no, you know what Techno?” Tommy said, stepping up and facing him as if he had some newfound strength. _Insulting_. The voices chanted to kill him, but Techno pushed them aside. “I am worthy. And you’re not- you’re not gonna team up with Dream to take down L'Manberg.” Those were hopeful words and completely meaningless, surely Tommy knew that wasn’t true.

“I’ve been so transparent!” Techno replied, an uncontainable laugh breaking out, “I’ve explained my reasons, I’ve said because of a, b, c, _they executed me_ , _you betrayed me_.” He showed his sharp teeth, threatening and vengeful, “you know what Tommy? You’ve made a decision today that can’t be undone. And I respect that - you’re free to make your own choices - free to do what you want,” he half smiled to himself, “that’s what anarchy is all about. It’s about freedom. But all I have to say Tommy-” he met Tommy’s eyes through the mask, giving a strong meaning to his next words, “is I hope you don’t come to regret it.”

And with that he threw his pearl and gave everyone one last smirk. “See ‘ya idiots!” The voices cheered him on _‘Techno never dies!’_ but the words were empty to him. As much as he hated to admit it, he’d grown fond of Tommy, of having him around. Once you got past how incredibly annoying the kid was there was a certain personality to him. He was the one person Techno had thought he could trust... that was a mistake he wouldn’t make again.

And so it ends today. In fire and blood and ruin. With his long pink hair dancing in a wind full of ashes and pain. His pain - because he’ll bomb it out of existence with L'Manberg and Tommy and all the rest - and then he’ll finally be able to rest. He remembered those words he’d said so long ago, the first time Tommy had betrayed him, “you want to be a hero Tommy? _Then die like one!_ ”

The words felt strangely fitting now too, as no doubt Tommy saw himself as the hero for betraying him, when really all it did was make Tommy a coward and a traitor. He was no hero, he’d die like all the others; under Technoblade’s sword or a wither’s wrath.

After all, the Blood God must have blood, and traitor’s blood is the best sort. 

\---♛---

After that of course Dream had come to his house to discuss plans, though they’d need little coordination to take down L'Manberg with it’s lax-to-nonexistent-security they still thought it best to be prepared. He’d shown Dream about a fifth of his wither skulls (hiding the most of them, of course, he wasn’t an idiot) and Dream had in return told him about the obsidian TNT dispensers. Together they’d rein complete destruction on L'Manberg - there would be no stopping them!

Techno found himself excited for it - hungry even. He wanted to feel the heat and the tenseness of battle, wanted to hear the shouts and the panic and the pain. He craved it. Wanted to see L'Manberg and all its citizens burned to the ground. To finally have his revenge on all of them.

This was the day for it. He heard a knock at his door, it was almost time. But instead of Dream standing there as he’d assumed, 

Phil stood there instead, his great black wings blocking any view of the outside, hat shading his face against the morning sun.

“Phil! Welcome, welcome to the end of L'Manberg.” Techno greeted dramatically, Phil laughed and pushed through the doorway - his wings making the action difficult.

“Hey Techno.” Phil grinned, and as well as Techno hid it he couldn’t help himself from admitting that it was really nice to see Phil before this all went down. The only person who’d stuck by him through it all. Saying Tommy had been the only person he could trust had been a lie - Phil had always been there.

“I am not feeling adequately prepared, Philza - if I’m honest - if we’re honest here we need to get enough equipment to fight like fifty dudes and I _do not feel prepared_.” Techno began to ramble, sorting through his chests to find the stuff they’d need. There was a lot of it, and Dream had told him they’d be leaving early.

Phil just laughed and opened the ‘potions’ chest, “better get brewing then.”

Techno smiled even though he had his back to Phil, he was smiling at the knowledge that he was here and happy to help and not a _traitor._ It was surprisingly stabilising for Techno, who’d been feeling slightly like he was losing his mind with all that had happened recently. They worked in comfortable chatter, as if the future events of the day weren’t looming over them like a physical weight. As if everything was normal and fine and neither of them were at risk of death in the near future.

“Jesus Techno!” Phil started behind him, cutting through the calm.

“What is it?” Techno asked, not bothering to look and only amused by Phil’s surprise.

“Turn around…”

Techno did, and Dream stood in his doorway, dead plastic smile as ominous as ever on his face. Techno smiled, his own mask he hadn’t put on yet. Unlike Dream whose mask seemed physically attached to his face, Techno only wore his for battle. This would probably be the first time Dream had seen him without it. He let him look for a second, at his pale scars and sharp features, small fangs and pointed ears that rendered him non-human.

“Technoblade. Philza.” Dream greeted, pulling his eyes away. Even though Techno couldn’t see it he knew Dream was smiling.

“Dream.” Techno grinned in return, “so what’s the plan, how early are we going?”

“In twenty minutes-”

“Twenty minutes! Oh my god I need to prepare man,” Techno started rushing off around the house to gather everything he needed. Twenty minutes - did this man know how many fireworks he had to make?!

“Um, so, I have intel because there’s a spy amongst them-” Dream began, ignoring Techno’s frantic gathering.

“Oo another spy.” Phil said, not looking up from his brewing.

“Yes, and the intel is that they’re gonna show up basically right at three, because that’s when they think we’re gonna destroy it.” Dream continued calmly, “so as long as we show up before then, we have a guaranteed victory.”

“Ok Dream,” Techno began, climbing back up and stopping in front of him, “and what do you need from me?”

Dream looked between Techno and Phil suspiciously, then his cold plastic eyes settled on Techno, “do we want to talk somewhere alone?” he asked, motioning towards the door.

Techno laughed and looked at Phil, “no, no, Phil’s one of us.” he assured Dream, but the man didn’t seem convinced. “Besides, I need to be brewin’ potions right now and Phil’s helping me.” Techno said, and that seemed to persuade Dream for now.

“I’m going to be setting up the bombs, so I’ll need you to be fighting them for as long as that takes. Can you handle that?” Dream asked, and to Techno it sounded like a challenge. The voices shouted that it was, they also shouted that he could definitely do it, and the familiar chant of _‘Techno never dies’_ started up again amongst them. 

“I feel like the risk is a bit one-sided,” Techno pointed out, although there was no malice behind his words and Phil snorted with laughter.

“Understatement.” he chuckled.

Dream ignored him and shrugged, “that’s true but you do have the hounds - you have withers. This is your part in it Technoblade, you want to help destroy L'Manberg, right?”

“Look Dream I’ll do it, I just want to complain a bit,” Techno half-smiled, then he turned to Phil, “I’m gonna need speed potions, strength and regen - and the long ones ‘cause it’s gonna be like twenty minutes.”

Phil nodded, “got it, got it.” and started brewing more potions, once again Techno was reminded of how grateful he was to have Phil on his side.

He would’ve asked Dream to get the eyes if he trusted him, but of course he didn’t. Just because they were working together this once didn’t mean he wanted him snooping around his base alone. “I’ll be back in a second.” He told them, then headed down to trade. 

He dropped to the floor he wanted and brushed dirt off his crisp white shirt neatly. He went to get the eyes a hint of yellow caught his eye. He snarled just looking at it. He still had the TNT Dream had just given him, and a quick idea formed in his mind.

Dream and Phil felt the house shake from upstairs, several potions fell and shattered on the floorboards, liquid dripping down between the cracks. “What was that?” They only hesitated for a second before quickly climbing down - Phil first with concern for his friend - to find Technoblade standing over a dark hole. He must have blown it up.

Techno didn’t acknowledge either of them behind him, just stared at it for a moment, before finally saying, “It was Tommy’s room.” it was the only explanation he offered. He brushed past them and climbed back up the ladder. Something dark had come over his face and the joking Techno that had been there only a second ago was gone, if only for a moment. Without a word they followed him back up, not knowing what to say.

When they reached the main room again it was quiet for a moment, and then Technoblade turned to face Phil. “Phil I don’t want you to come along for this.” he began.

Phil was about to voice his immediate complaints before Techno interrupted him, continuing, “I don’t want you to risk your life for _my_ grudge-”

“I have a grudge against this as well.” Phil reminded him.

“Phil this is dangerous - there are going to be so many people.” Techno countered, he sighed and it was silent again for a moment. The silence was what pulled the words from his lips, “I don’t want to lose you, Phil.”

“You’re not gonna lose me, and you can’t stop me anyway.” Phil smiled, “I’m a hundred percent sure I want to do this.”

Techno knew that Phil was right and there was no convincing him otherwise, so instead he turned and dug around in a chest for a moment. He’d prepared for Phil’s stubbornness. He pulled out what he needed. “Alright Phil.” He turned and held out his hand. The totem shone brightly in his fist, window light illuminating its vibrancy, emerald eyes staring at Phil blankly. “This is my only totem of undying - I want you to have it.”

Phil didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t- but before he could refuse Techno had shoved it into his hands. “Techno I-”

“-and here are a bunch of wither skulls!” Techno handed them to Phil with equal force, changing the tone so he’d have no choice but to keep it.

Phil smiled softly for a moment, before deciding to just go along with it, “oh lovely! That’s fun.” he accepted them happily.

“I need you to spawn a bunch of withers while I’m fighting them.” Techno instructed, unable to keep the excitement from his face. He was thinking about the future now, “just as many as you can.”

“Sounds good.” Phil nodded. The rest of the preparations vaguely consisted of Phil laughing at Techno’s panic, and Dream rushing them or looming ominously in the doorway. He was great at being ominous. Techno wondered for a moment if Dream simply had the penchant for destruction that he had - if he also heard the voices demanding blood - but he doubted it. Phil was the only person he’d told about the voices, the only person who had a few of his own. But from what Phil had told him they were nothing like his own.

It was just wishful thinking. He knew that actually he was alone in this, the only person so thoroughly messed up. Some days it bothered him, it always bothered him that he was alone in it, but some days he embraced it. Let the madness run through his veins like fire and take everything from his enemies as it had first taken everything from him. _‘Blood for the Blood God’_. As much as he wished that someone else shared this insanity - even if it was Dream - he knew in his bones it was only him. 

They finished preparations on schedule. Everything was going according to plan. Soon L'Manberg would be up in flames and Techno could toast marshmallows on it’s misery. Soon.


	2. The Fall of L'Manberg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade finally destroys L'Manberg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making their fights seem serious is difficult lol.

He stood at the border of L’Manberg, the promise of war tickling his throat, sweet and rich like honey. They’d come any second now and see the glorious army he’d made for himself. His soldiers swarmed around his ankles and growled, fangs glistening in the morning light and red eyes shining with a beautiful hunger rivaled only by his own. He called them the hounds. 

Soon enough Tommy crossed the horizon, clearly still hurried in gathering all that he needed for the battle. His face crumpled with fear and a cruel smile tugged at Techno’s lips,  _ you should have known this was coming, Tommy _ . 

“Tubbo!” Tommy yelled, not taking his panicked eyes off of Technoblade and his dogs. “Tubbo you need to get here now!”

Techno just stood in quiet amusement, face unreadable underneath his mask. He could be patient. He’d wait for all of them to arrive, it bought Dream more time, anyway.

“We still have thirty more minutes!” Tommy shouted in disbelief.

Technoblade smiled, “You got nothing Tommy!” He yelled back, screw his patience, this was way more fun, “where’s your army? Because mine’s right here!” there was daring in his eyes, he wanted Tommy to run in - be the  _ hero  _ he still ignorantly believed he was. Techno would rip him apart before the fight even began.

“Where’s my- Techno what the fuck! You said-”

“Oh no did we  _ lie? _ ” Techno’s grin cut across his face like a gash, deadly and sharp. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Phil, hiding from the rest of them but ready for the signal.

“Hello, Tubbo?!” Tommy shouted again, looking back to see if anyone was coming to help him.  _ “Where the fuck is everyone?!” _

Only a few days ago the panic in Tommy’s voice would’ve made Techno pull out his sword and rip into whoever had caused it, ready to defend his friend. Now it just made him laugh. “Oh is this your army?” he mocked, “man, I over prepared for this.” but then Tubbo was at Tommy’s side. At least there was some satisfaction in that Tubbo seemed impossibly more panicked than Tommy was.

“Did you get the- did you get the supplies?” Tommy asked him hurriedly. 

“The prepares were all like gone - sabotaged!”

“What do you mean-”

“There was nothing literally there! There was just a crater.”

Technoblade watched in amusement, tapping one finger on his sword’s hilt on his hip, itching to pull it out. He hadn’t known about that part of the plan. Apparently Dream didn’t think to tell him. He supposed it didn’t matter, he’d beat them whether they were prepared or not. The rest of Tommy’s army joined him on the soon-to-be-bloodstained grass, Quackity being the last of them to arrive.

“What the hell are you doing Techno, this isn’t a goddamn zoo-” but before he could finish his sentence he’d already made his mistake; he’d kicked one of the dogs that had strayed too close to him. The dog raised it’s back legs and growled deeply, then it let out a bone-chilling howl and all of them surged forwards like a mighty tide, ready to avenge the damage done to their brother.

Technoblade watched with a shine of giddy and slightly-sadistic anticipation to his eyes until every hound had passed his legs. Then he, too, rushed forwards to join them in battle, unsheathing his dark sword. “Let loose the dogs of war!”

Truth was Techno was happiest when he was in battle. His long pink hair whipped around him as he clashed blades with whoever was nearest. His ivory tusks bared in an elegant smile, as elegant as the dance he performed around the battlefield. It was a euphoric feeling, the exchange of blows and the warmth of his or someone else’s blood on his skin. 

_ ‘Technoblade never dies! Blood for the Blood God!’ _ this time when the voices spoke he rejoiced in it, as he knew they were helping him in battle. Giving him strength and speed and skill, none of which he was lacking in the first place. That was why Tommy had called him 'The Blade', wasn’t it? His capacity to be used as a weapon. That’s what the voices, - the Blood God, his friends, had always used him as, but now he was ok with it. If The Blade was what was necessary to destroy L’Manberg, so be it.

“No killing pets in L’Manberg!” he taunted Sapnap as he passed him. Navigating the dogs was easy, they parted for him like the the waves parted for Moses, he could rhythmically waltz around them while his enemies tripped and struggled and fell. No one could get to him unless he wanted them to; and he could get to anyone he wanted. It evened up the battle nicely since he was fighting an army’s worth of people alone.

He sliced through Eret’s bow with his blade, then turned before they could grab a sword and stab him. “You know what, I’m feeling merciful.” he shouted loud enough that the battle field could hear. “If you guys all back off and let me blow up this country - you can live.” he punctuated his point with a slice to Eret’s arm before backing off. He needed to drag the fight out, no killing everyone immediately. Besides - where would be the fun in that?

Shouted replies of “what?”s and “no!”s answered him and his grim smile darkened. Very well. In one movement he pulled out his crossbow and shot fireworks into the sky, their red and black colours exploding across it like blood from a wound. 

From across the field hidden behind a building Phil smiled. The signal.

The ground shook and trembled as if the Earth itself was afraid of what was coming. Everyone stopped to look up, even the dogs paused their ceaseless assault to raise their heads to the sky. It’s spindly black bones covered the sun’s rising light, it’s bright purple eye sockets were filled only with hunger and fury and madness - Techno saw something of himself in them. Then one more wither joined the first. Then another, then another, until a row of them blocked out the sunlight except for the few cracks sneaking through their rib cages.

They were waiting - waiting for his command. At times like this his bone mask looked like a natural addition to his face - like he was born for war and death and glory. Technoblade smiled. “Go.”

He wasn’t even required to fight anymore - the withers could take it from here - but he wasn’t doing it because he had to. 

“Tubbo, Tubbo! Please L’Manberg - everyone just group up!” he heard Tommy shout, “we can’t fight this solo!”

He ducked into a house for a moment, opening his ender chest to grab some items he’d needed. He’d thought no one had seen him, but the door opened behind him with a creak and he whirled around, ready to slice into-

Ranboo. He stood in the doorway, hands raised in a ‘don’t shoot!’ kind of way. 

“Ranboo.” he said in surprise, and lowered his sword. “What are you-?”

“I’m just looking for my book, not tryna kill you or anything. It’s- it’s really important to me man.” His eyes darted around the room as if he was already searching for it, and Techno noticed that his nails were digging into his palms sharply, he guessed Ranboo wasn't even aware he was doing it. He was telling the truth. 

Technoblade nodded, “then go ahead, I don’t have anything against you.” he shrugged. They looked through chests for a second before Techno pulled out a book with the words ‘Do Not Read’ scrawled across the front in shaky handwriting. “This your book?” he asked, offering it to Ranboo.

Ranboo took it and his face filled with relief for a second. Techno knew what he had to say then.

“Ranboo get out of here - you can get out of here just flee into battle, no one will know.” He said, urgency filling his voice. He knew the Blood God would not be happy with this decision. Ranboo looked surprised, one side of his face happy with the offer and the other… less? Techno had still never asked him what was going on there - how his face could portray two different emotions at once.

“No one will know…” Ranboo repeated, nodding to himself. Then the house shook and they were both sharply reminded it was the middle of a battle. When Techno turned around Ranboo was gone. He considered checking if the man had taken his advice but quickly decided against it - Ranboo could make his own decisions. 

When Technoblade opened the door he saw their master plan in full flourish. Almost as if time had slowed so he could enjoy it more. He watched the bombs drop on the state, he watched people dive out the way, climb out of the craters the explosions left behind, struggle still against his withers that bore down on them like death itself. It was beautiful. It was anarchy.

\--- ♛ \---

Technoblade stepped out into the tangle of rubble and craters that was only a few seconds before the great L’Manberg, few dogs that remained trailing behind him. Dream had done his job well, he would be kept in mind as a future ally. 

He saw bright blue armour and walked calmly - almost happily - towards it. “Look at your country fall, Tubbo!” he laughed. Tubbo didn’t respond, just staring off the edge of a pit at the destruction. Techo smiled to himself, and then pushed the ‘leader’ down one of the rocky slopes and into a crater. He watched as he scrambled to get away from the next bomb. “Look at it fall!”

“Look at me - do not shoot.” A voice stopped him from behind.

“Tommy.” Technoblade nodded graciously, wondering if the kid currently had a crossbow pointed at his back - he wouldn’t be surprised. He turned to see that Tommy held no weapons. Good, the kid was smart. Despite having lost everything he wasn’t out for mindless revenge. At least not yet. “You had your chance Tommy.”

“Technoblade listen to me! You didn’t have to do this- the thing about the discs was that they were for me, but we could’ve-”

“I don’t care about the discs Tommy!” Techno interrupted, a laugh echoing out because Tommy’s mind - after all of this - was still on those stupid discs. “I was upfront with you from the start; the government has to go-!”

“Technoblade you’re selfish!”

“ _ Selfish?! _ ” Techno snarled, baring his tusks in rage, “you used me from the start, Tommy!”

“-you said we were the ones that betrayed you, but you were the one that killed Tubbo when Jschlatt told you to!” Tommy continued, pain and anger written all over his face. He’d never been good at hiding his emotions. “You’re the one that betrayed us-”

“You betrayed me like yesterday!” Techno countered, his voice cracked with emotion, “you’ve betrayed me like twelve times! You’ve only - you never thought of me as a friend Tommy you’ve- you’ve just used me,” his voice quietened only slightly as the truth suddenly hit him, “you only saw me as The Blade. That’s all I was to you; ‘ _ The Blade’  _ \- a weapon! Well guess what-” 

Tommy didn’t interrupt again, perhaps it was because he knew it was true.

“I’m choosing what I fight for this time!” the words weren’t only to Tommy, though mostly were, they were to himself too. To the voices - to the Blood God.  _ I’m choosing what I fight for, you hear that? _

Tommy’s voice was quieter too - broken, even. “You- you were our friend, and-”

“You never thought of me as a friend, Tommy!”

“No, Techno, listen to me-”

“I listened to you for weeks!” the bombs that reigned down around them were nothing compared to the world they were in now, they barely even felt the shaking of the ground anymore, too lost in their grief for the loss of the other, “and what did you do? You went back to Tubbo, the guy that exiled you, the guy that chose his country over you!”

“Techno people are above the government-”

“ _ I’m a person! _ ” Silence for a moment at that. It was like their thoughts were embodied by the destruction around them, their lives and emotions crumbling as the world turned to ashes at their feet. It was poetic, almost. Techno liked the symmetry of it.

Then Tommy worked up the nerve to speak again, “the discs-”

“Discs aren’t people!”

“-nothing was taken from you here, you’re selfish! You’re destroying lives for your own self-gain.” The accusation was heavy on Technoblade’s soldiers, and the battle had tired him out too much to add another weight on his conscience.

“Oh my god- all of these problems are because of  _ your  _ government!” again he laughed as a memory hit him, “hey, remember when I was sitting there alone against the whole country? And you and Wilbur just sat there on the sidelines and  _ watched  _ \- did you step in? Were you guys the ones that stepped in and said ‘ _ don’t worry Technoblade, we’ll fight the world for you Technoblade _ ’? No you guys watched!” he stepped towards Tommy threateningly, pointing an accusatory finger, “you know what I did yesterday?! When you were surrounded by like thirty people - the whole world was against you - I walked in! I was willing to fight all of them for you Tommy. I would’ve been there. That is the difference between us.” He turned and was ready to walk away, to leave Tommy to his husk of a country and traitorous friends, when Quackity stopped him. 

He snarled, not wanting to fight. They were done here. But Quackity didn’t move. “We tried to kill you Techno because you did exactly this.” he said, and Techno rolled his eyes, “you did this, you exploded L’Manberg!”

“I changed! I was willing to be peaceful and you guys said no. Move.” But Quackity didn’t.

“You were meant to suffer the consequences for what you did - you still are!” 

“These  _ are  _ the consequences - for hunting me down.”

“It was for L’Manberg!” Quackity defended, and Techno snorted; everyone seemed to think that excused anything they did.

“You’ve become the tyrant.” Tommy joined in.

“ _ The tyrant?! _ ” Techno huffed indignantly, he put a hand on his sword hilt, “i didn’t want to have to do this Tommy.”

Phil stepped in, Techno hadn’t noticed he was there until now, “we don’t have to Techno, we’ve done our job. We can leave.” One of his wings was damaged but he didn’t seem bothered by it, Techno wondered who’d done that to him, and his grip on the sword tightened.

Quackity looked surprised, “since when were you on Techno’s side?”

“Not a fan of the government.” Phil shrugged, and Techno smiled his first genuine smile of the day - one that wasn’t made of anticipation or other’s pain.

Tommy either didn’t hear or didn't accept that response because he repeated, “yeah, since when was this a thing?!”

“Since I was forced to kill my own son  _ you idiots! _ ” Phil snapped, a flash of hurt brushed over his face like a shadow - so quick that the only person who noticed it was Techno. Phil had drifted over to his side by now, and he was getting ready for a fight. Hopefully it didn’t have to come to that.

“You brought this on yourselves and you know it.” Techno nodded. 

Tubbo had joined Tommy too, along with more of L’Manberg. Fighting their way out was getting increasingly difficult the longer they stayed. 

Tubbo muttered something to Tommy quietly so Techno and Phil couldn’t hear. Techno watched Tommy’s expression, though, as it shifted from anger to surprise and then disbelief. He turned to Technoblade, steadying his emotions with what little control over them he had, “Techno what happened to the L’Mantree?”

Techno raised an eyebrow, did Tommy really think he cared about a tree? “Why would I know?”

Niki had joined them but Techno noticed that oddly she stood closer to him and Phil than Tommy and Tubbo. Tubbo, Tommy and those at his side were arguing about the tree now, and Techno was about to take it as their que to leave when Niki’s voice came over the crowd, “I burned the tree.” Her face showed no regret at all and Techno grinned at her,  _ so she was the traitor _ .

“Good work Niki, good work.” If she was closer he would’ve high fived her or something, but he still had to think of a way to get out of there.

“Don’t be friends with Technoblade!” Quackity said indignantly. Both Niki and Techno ignored him. 

“Phil get out of here - I’ll hold them off.” Techno offered quietly to Phil, but he shook his head.

Techno looked around them, blocking their exit was Quackity and Jack Manifold - both of whom he was confident he could beat in a fight. He looked at Phil and Phil seemed to understand what he was saying, he nodded.

Time to leave.


End file.
